Home Sweet Home
by risgaan
Summary: Cerita ini gue persembahkan buat semua anak RPW yang pernah terdaftar di agency @GaNyanteRPEnt. Ini cuman cerita dan hasil karangan gue tentang hari-hari gue waktu masih sama-sama GNRP. Gue masih kagak rela GNRP deact. Jadi gue buat cerita ini karena gue kangen dan banyak kenangan yang kagak bakal gue lupain sama anak-anak GNRP yang gahol gewlak. Long Time No See, Guys!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Home Sweet Home

Author : Do Kyungsan

Genre : [17+ only] 30% real 70% ngarang

Main Cast : All Korean Idol

CATATAN AUTHOR:

Cerita ini gue persembahkan buat semua anak RPW yang pernah terdaftar di agency GaNyanteRPEnt. Ini cuman cerita dan hasil karangan gue tentang hari-hari gue waktu masih sama-sama GNRP. Gue masih kagak rela GNRP deact. Jadi gue buat cerita ini karena gue kangen dan banyak kenangan yang kagak bakal gue lupain sama anak-anak GNRP yang gahol gewlak. Long Time No See, Guys! Gue cinta lo, GNRP! Salam: azztao a.k.a member ketujuh B.A.P(?)

Ini cerita tergaje pertama yang pernah gue buat. Jadi yang kagak suka, langsung tinggalin aje karena gue nerima SILENT READER tapi kagak nerima bash. Thanks *deep bow*.

**DO KYUNGSAN**

**Proudly Present**

**"HOME SWEET HOME"**

January 2013

Oh! Hai~ Kenalin, gue Tao. Nama panjang gue Taaaaoooooooooooo. Kalo nama lengkap gue Huang Zi Tao YangTampanBaikHatiRajinMenabungTidakSombongDanUnyuUnyuTapiGagalAegyo(?). Apa lagi yang pengen elo pada tau? Gue brojol ke dunia tanggal 2 Mei 1993. Marga bokap sama nyokap gue Huang. Gue orang Chinese tapi ngetop di Korea. Gue salah satu anggota boyband lho. Kagak tau? Kampay lo!

Gue maknae EXO, yang Mandarin tapi. Pasti lo udah pada tau kan kalo EXO dibagi jadi dua grup, EXO-K yang di Korea sama EXO-M yang di Cina. Nah, gue anggota sekaligus yang paling bontot di EXO-M. Kalo kagak ada si cadel Thehun sama si pesek item Kai, gue pasti jadi maknae EXO juga. Huft~ Tapi apa mau dikata? Lee Sooman tidak mengijinkan. But, it's okay. HA HA HA kampret.

Gue jago wushu lho, jadi don't try try sama gue. Ciiiaaattttttt~! *gerogotin po'on bambu*.

Gue ganteng, gue imut, gue manja, gue tinggi, gue maknae, dan gue serem. Tatapan gue yang seksi ini yang buat gue selalu gagal aegyo, tapi bisa buat para noona-noona meleleh kayak ingus. Waks~

Nah! Ceritanya gue mau pindah rumah nich, edek jaddi ceneng beudzz uwahh. Gue udah lama sering pindah-pindah rumah, dari yang umum ampe yang sekarang closed –bukan closed wese eaps–, closed itu maksudnya tertutup. Gue tertarik buat masuk komplek yang closed karna katanya lebih berasa kekeluargaannya. Buat nambah pengalaman, why not?

Selama seharian gue keliling tugu khatulistiwa(?) buat nyari komplek mana yang peraturannya cocok sama gue. Gue kan pilih-pilih. Gue cek semua tu komplek atu-atu, sampe akhirnya setelah adzan magrib berkumandang gue nemuin satu komplek yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Untung belom isya, ntar gue makin mirip tuyul ganteng kalo masih keliaran malem-malem gini. Ew~

Gue samperin tu komplek, gue datengin kantor camat(?)nya. Gue daftar jadi penduduk sama si ibu komplek yang gue kagak inget namanya, Pany Pany seloTIP apa gitulah. Tu emak-emak bilang buat pindah secepetnya kalo engga ntar tempat yang udah gue booking diambil orang. Sayangnya gue lagi sibuk, jadi sekitar tiga hari abis daftar gue baru bisa pindah.

Nama : Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M)

Nama Beken : azztao

Terdaftar : duatujuh J4NU 12I duaribu13

Pas gue baru pindah ke ini komplek, sepi banget! Masih pada sepi tetangga. Tapi ada untungnya juga sih, kalo gue lagi jemur kolor di teras kagak ada yang protes. Yang bertanggung jawab sama ni komplek ada banyak. Ada Sulee, Tipani –si ibu camat–, Unji, Nana, sama Junmyon (jangan tersinggung kalau ada nama yang tidak sebutkan, ini hanyalah kesalahan belaka). Minggu pertama semenjak gue pindah ke mari, gue cuman ngurung diri di rumah kayak anak abege lagi masa puber.

Sampe akhirnya gue ketemu sama abang gue di EXO-K, bang avatarrr –Suho –. Semenjak bang Suho hadir di kehidupan gue, hidup gue berasa lebih berwarna. Gue jadi makin cinta dan sayang sama ni komplek dan makin betah tinggal disini(?) Oke, ini maho. Kembali ke laptop.

Bang Suho lumayan sering muncul di komplek dan gue adalah sasaeng setianya. Kerjaan gue sama dia ya palingan hamoan di komplek ampe malem terus pulang, abis itu tidur sampe pagi. Besok paginya gue lari-lari keliling komplek kayak anak ilang terus mahoan lagi sama bang Suho. Gitu terus ampe bangkotan.

Jujur, di bulan pertama gue disini, gue kalem. Aku masih polos, mas. Ah!

*KEEP CALM #TaoGanteng*

February 2013

Nah, udah bulan kedua aja. Tetangga gue udah makin rame. Tapi masih pada malu-malu semua buat keluar. Maklum. Gue kagak inget siapa-siapa nama tetangga gue, karna gue emang kagak pernah ngajak kenalan. Paling kalo tu orang lewat, sapa aja. Karna jbjb itu wajib hukumnya disini.

Gue sama para abang-abang –berasa muda hakhakhak– biasa ngumpul di pos ronda buat ngobrol. Kagak siang, kagak malem, pos ronda kagak pernah sepi sama cowok. Bahkan biasa ada yang nginep buat dijadiin tumbal kuntilanak biar komplek gue rame(?) Oke, itu horror. Balik ke cerita.

Hubungan gue sama bang Suho masih bagus, masih berjalan, kita sih ngikutin aja kayak air. Biasanya mesra-mesraan di pos ronda, cipok-cipokan, cubit-cubitan, gombal-gombalan, sampe tonjok-tonjokan ampe bonyok juga pernah. Disini cowok masih dikit, apalagi yang bener-bener 'cowok'. If you know what I mean hehehe...

Kayak malem ini, gue, bang Suho sama Maho eh Minho lagi duduk-duduk di pos ronda sambil ngopi. Kagak lupa ngutang dulu pastinya. Cuman betiga aja nueh. Kayak biasa juga kita-kita nih pasti bawa perlengkapan masing-masing. Bang Suho bawa obat nyamuk bakar sama korek sekalian sama tabung gasnya biar tahan lama, akang Mino bawa raket nyamuk sama radio jaman penjajahan, terus gue bawa dompet yang isinya catetan utang kopi sama kacang kulit biar kagak lupa bayar.

"Kok sepi ye? Beda sama komplek 'umum' gue dulu, anak-anak komplek laen bisa ikutan gabung." Bang Minho curcol sambil nebasin nyamuk di kolong pos ronda.

"Bedalah! Namanye juga komplek wese(?)..."

"Hus! Closed. bang! Closed! Beda!"

"Nah itu maksud gue! Jadi, yang boleh masuk sini ya ini-ini aje orangnye." Bang Suho sok bijak.

"Kenape kagak kite seret aje anak komplek laen kemari?" tanya gue polos.

"Lu mau bu komplek Tipani naekin sewa kontrakan lu? Belom lagi ntar tu emak-emak ceramah ampe empat kitab tiga puluh juz. Bisa mendadak pengajian kite. Lagian emang peraturannye begitu. Yahh Kite jalanin aje." Bang Suho bijak lagi. Gue sama bang Minho cuman ngangguk-ngangguk unyu.

"Le'! Kopi atu!" tereak bang Minho ke Sulli –yang jaga warung di sebelah pos ronda –.

"Kopi kopi pale lo sini gue geplak pake pantat panci! Bayar dulu tu utang! Kampret."

"Awas ada Suleeeeee~!" gue tereak serem ngeliat Sulli yang udah keluar tanduk di kepalanya.

"Yaelah! Ntar juga gue bayar. Lu gitu banget ama tetangga ndiri lahh." Bang Minho melas. Najis.

"Bodo! Bangkrut gue lama-lama." Akhirnya mbak Sulee ngebuatin tu kopi cap kapal terbang negara api. Karena kopi kapal api sudah terlalu maenstream.

"Sulli jangan marah-marah nape. Ntar ilang cantiknya." Uhuk! Bang Suho gombal. Gue cemburu. Si Sulee cuman senyam-senyum gaje sambil gigitin ujung dasternya. Ewh. Yah bukan rahasia ilahi lagi kalo tu makhluk gaib bedua emang saling suka. Kayak rentengir sama tukang utang, nempel banget. Gue kagak bisa bayangin nasib gue kalo bang Suho beneran jadian sama Sulee, bakal jadi jones gue. Masa iya gue mesti mahoan terus manja-manjaan sama Minho yang tampangnya kayak preman pasar flamboyan. Ogah banget ih. Sori sori sori, Jek.

"Bang, anterin gue pulang yok." Gue narik-narik celana dalem bang Suho. Abisnya kantong mata gue ampe punya kantong matanya kantong mata lagi. Ngantuk beuds cyin.

"Ya ayok lah." Bang Suho mulai turun terus make sendal jepitnya. Keliatan muka Sulee yang kagak seneng pangeran kodoknya cabut, apalagi sama panda unyu kayak gue.

"Yah~ gue baru dapet saluran belah duren lu pada malah balik. Begimane sih?" bang Minho ikutan ngambek. Dengan sangat terpaksa tu tiang listrik matiin radio bututnya sambil make sendal jepit yang beda sebelah. Hah?

"Bang Maho, itu kenape sendal jepit lo yang atu ijo polos yang atunye lagi pink bunga-bunga?" tanya gue heran, bang Suho tercengang, dan Sulee kayang(?)

"Oh ini? Tadi pas mau jalan kemari sendal gue putus abis nginjek tai kucing. Jadi gue pinjem sendalnya si Nana."

"Ebuset setajem apa tu tai kucing? Nana apaan? Nana dalem? Nana jeans? Nana dinana anak kambing saya?" bang Suho minta dibacok. Gue sama si Maho udah terjun bebas aja ke parit terdekat saking keselnya.

"Itu celana! Kampret ah! Nana abis sekolah!" kata bang Minho sambil bantu gue keluar dari parit.

"Oh.. Nana After School?"

"Nah!" akhirnya kita bertiga pun pulang setelah kena usir sama Sulee gegara pengen ngutang es kantongan tadi. Bang Suho sama Minho nganterin gue sampe depan kontrakkan, karna tu orang bedua rumahnye sebelahan jadi mereka sekalian jalan bareng.

Pas sampe kamar gue langsung guling-guling di kasur, sampe gue sadar kalo kasur gue udah gue geser ke pojokkan tadi pagi. Jadi dari tadi gue ngegelinding di keset gitu? Bangke! Setelah send all ke semua orang komplek gue langsung tidur sambil meluk bantal panda kesayangan gue. Good night, guys. Gue cinta lo, GNRP~! \m/

DEMI TITIT NEPTUNUS YANG BELOM DISUNAT! Bang Minho jadian sama Nana! Terus bang Suho jadian sama Sulee! Lha gue? Jadian sama Bleki –anjing komplek yang baru dibeli Tipani dari dana arisan–. Tidaaakkk! Gue beneran jadi jones semenjak ditinggal sama abang-abang maho gue. Cuman Bleki yang setia dan kagak pernah nyuruh gue diem kalo gue lagi curhat. Yahh palingan dia gonggong.

Gue udah kagak pernah maen ke pos ronda lagi. Gue lebih suka nemenin si Bleki jagain portal komplek. Si Bleki mirip sama si pesek Kai, sama-sama item. Bleki badannya juga sehat, gede banget kayak Siwon suju. Pastinya berkat gue yang selalu ngasih makanan bergizi ke dia. Makanan kesukaannya itu beef steak sama jus alpukat, gue aja cuman makan tempe tahu. HA HA HA.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Siwon gue jadi keinget sama bang Suho. Akhir-akhir ini dia seneng banget ngaku jadi Siwon suju. Dari segi muka sih RADA mirip, jadi kalo dari segi badan? Tsaoloh, mirip gewlak! Siwon badannya perfek kayak kuda poni, lhaa Suho badannya segede anak landak.

Hm! Gue kesel sama semua orang! Gue jadi jones beneran. Bahkan si Bleki mulai mup on dari gue ke kucing komplek sebelah. Ternyata mereng juga tu buldok, demennya sama kucing kampung. Gue jadi jarang ngobrol sama warga komplek. Gue cuman liat keadaan aja, ada info apaan. Abis itu gue pulang, bobo ganteng.

*KEEP MOVING FORWARD #TaoCendiriDiciniCendirian*

March 2013

Jam setengah lima subuh, gue jalan ke masjid komplek sambil pake sarung. Bukan mau maling kotak amal, gue mau doa biar cepet dapet jodoh. Biarlah gue dapet cewek yang sama-sama jones, bahkan kalo gue dapet cowok dan mesti jadi maho beneran, demi celana dalem batman punya Sooman gue rela!

_#MarchWish Tao dapet pacar. Ameen._

Abis dari masjid, masih jam lima lebih 45 menit. Sarung yang gue pake tadi gue lipet terus gue masukin dompet(?). Transforming! Seketika gue make sweeter sama celana training, jogging dulu keliling komplek not bad lah.

Komplek masih sepi banget. Gue lari-lari dikit biar sehat. Pas nyampe depan rumah warga cewek biasanya gue lompat-lompat dikit buat ngintip. Gue kagak sengaja ngeliat UEE udah jemur baju pake piyama sekseh, rejeki gue pagi-pagi bisa nyuci mata. Abis itu dengan sengaja gue sampe tujuh kali ngelilingin rumah UEE cuman buat ngintipin tu noona-noona bohay, sampe akhirnya gue ketemu sama hantu jeruk purut. Nah loh! Lu kata rumah UEE TPU Jeruk Puruk? Oke, ini mulai ngaco. Back to story.

Banyak banget warga baru yang gue kagak kenal, terutama cewek. Harusnya gue seneng, tapi entah kenapa gue biasa aja. Mungkin ini tanda-tanda gue mulai jadi homo. Ewh! Najis tralala~

Ini udah malem semenjak gue dateng ke masjid buat bikin #MarchWish, tapi belom ada tanda-tanda gue bakal ketemu jodoh gue. Gue udah coba pedekate sama cewek, tapi tetep kagak berhasil. Gue eskaesde, malah dibilang sok kenal. Gue coba bantuin cewek bawa barang berat, eh gue ditabok disangkain mau ngejambret. Bisa gila gegara efek jomblo gue! Amit-amit tsaowohh~

Malemnya, kayak biasa alun-alun komplek lagi rame. Udah mulai ada anak-anak disini, eits bukan anak tuyul lho. Itu si Nana sama Minho udah punya anak, langsung empat lagi! Buset! Gue jadi iri, tapi begimane caranya gue bisa punya anak? Kagak mungkin kan gue merkosa Nana gitu aje? Bisa kena potong 'anu' gue sama Minho. Hiiiihhhhh~

Masih di alun-alun komplek. Gue kagak join, gue cuman liat-liat aje. Ngeliatin Minho sama Nana maen sama anaknya, gila udah empat aja tu anak. Beruntung banget si Minho bisa bikin anak tiap malem. Huft! Ngeliatin bang Suho ngegombalin Sulli pake kembang gula, enak ye gratisan. Ngeliatin warga baru yang maen kembang api sambil lari-lari gaje, gila kagak bahagia banget masa kecil tu orang. Dan warga yang lain udah mulai berani tampil gila di komplek. Semua perngurus komplek juga dateng pastinya, Tipani yang kerjaannya cuman di kantor akhirnya nampakin(?) diri.

Tapi tiba-tiba gue ngeliat cewek cakep lagi duduk di deket kolam ikan, komplek gue mewah beuds dih. Tu cewek cuman diem sambil mainin aer. Gue sempet ngira tu cewek penampakan, tapi masa iya ada setan bening banget? Gue cuman merhatiin aja dari jauh. Takut kalo langsung nyamperin trus sok akrab gue malah dikira copet yang lagi nyari mangsa. #BelajarDariPengalaman

Gue liat ada cewek yang nyamperin tu bidadari kolam ikan, tapi mereka cuman ngobrol bentar, trus si cakep sendirian lagi. Kasian banget. Kalo tiap malem tu cewek begini terus, bisa-bisa dia pindah dari komplek sini karna jadi korban kacang. Wahhh... kagak bisa dibiarin nih. Tapi gimana caranya gue deketin terus ngajak ngobrol tu cewek? Hadoohh...

Masa iya gue harus kayak cewek-cewek tadi? Dateng-dateng langsung bilang "Cyin~ Ngapain sendirian? Join bareng kita yuk, Boo~ Yuk marii~" Najiz! Ogah lah. Bisa berkurang kadar kegantengan gue! Apa gue masukkin buaya aja ke dalem kolam ikannya, terus ekting nyelametin dia gitu? Telat lah, lagian mau nyari buaya dimana gue? Kampret. Apa gue beliin permen kapas aja kayak Suho-Sulli kopel aja ya? Lhaa makin kampret! Gue ga punya duit! Kalo tu permen kapas bisa dibeli pake catetan utang, bakal gue borong tu semua kapas sama abang-abangnya sekalian. Bangke! Gue nerpes. Gue jadi keringet dingin gini. Gereget banget sih cuman mau deketin cewek? Gue jadi makin curiga kalo tu cewek setan.

Oh iya. Bedewe, gue kagak kenal tu cewek siapa. Gue kagak pernah nyapa, kagak pernah kenalan, gue aja baru liat malem ini. Halahh~ bodolah. Niat gue kan baik cuman mau ngajak kenalan, kenapa mesti takut? Tampang gue kan kagak kayak kolor ijo yang suka merkosa cewek. Muka gue tamvan gewlak *kibas poni*.

Akhirnya setelah sholat isya dalam hati, gue jalan ke arah tu cewek. Eh tu cewek malah langsung pergi. Belom juga gue samperin udah pindah aje. Kok gue apes banget yak? Akhirnya gue ikutin aja tu cewek dari belakang, dia cuman muter-muter di pinggir alun-alun. Gaje banget. Autis ni orang.

Pas gue udah makin deket sama tu cewek, lha dia kesandung!

"Eh mampus!" tu cewek latah ._.

Nah! Kali ini dewi fortuna lagi ada di pihak gue! Karna tu cewek jatohnya mendadak dan reflek gue juga bagus, tu cewek jatoh pas di pelukkan gue. Di pelukkan gue! DI-PE-LUK lho! Tangannya ngelingkar di leher gue terus gue nahan punggungnya. Sumpah, sinetron beuds. Korban drakor nih.

"Hai." sapa gue canggung pake muka poker face pas gue masih nahan dia. Tu cewek senyum, gila manis banget! Kita masih belom bergerak, masih pake pose sinetron. Ntah kenapa gue sama tu cewek saling kagak mau ngelepas.

"Hai juga." Bales tu cewek masih pake senyuman bidadarinya! Tjakep abis, sumpah!

"Would you be mine?" HAH? Tu kata-kata langsung keluar dari mulut gue. Gue kagak sadar! SUMPAH! Tu cewek keliatan mikir lama banget, kagak tau apa tangan gue udah mulai kesemutan pake ni gaya kelamaan? Akhirnya dia ngangguk sambil senyum! Dia mau! Gue DI-TE-RI-MA lho! BAPA DI SURGA(?)! Mimpi apa gue semalem? Akhirnya sholat tahajud sama #MarchWish gue selama ini kagak sia-sia. Padahal baru tadi subuh gue lakuin...

"CIIEEEEEEEEEEE~~!"

"..." ANJIR! Gue lupa kalo gue lagi di tempat umum. SEMUA Orang-orang komplek yang ngeliat gue sama ni cewek pada tepok tangan sambil siul-siulan. SE-MU-A O-RANG! Anjir! Gue malu banget! Emaaaakkkkkkk!

"TJIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE TAAOOO JIYEEOONNNN TJIIIIEEEEEE~~!" warga komplek mulai ricuh. Dari yang tepok tangan sampe yang tonjok-tonjokkan ada. Apaan sih? Gaje!

Oh jadi nama ini cewek, Jiyeon. Akhirnya secara resmi gue jadian sama Jiyeon dan semua warga komplek pada tau malam itu. Sekali lagi, SE-MU-A orang.

Malam pun berakhir. Gue nganterin Jiyeon pulang sampe ke depan kontrakannya. Gue cuman bisa ngucapin selamat malam, dia juga gitu. Abis itu dia langsung masuk rumah sambil senyam-senyum kayak orang gila. Gue seneng banget buahahahahaha... Sebelom pulang gue liat dulu pager rumahnya, ada data dirinya –semua rumah disini juga punya–.

Nama : Park Ji Yeon (T-ARA)

Nama Beken : azzjiyeon

Terdaftar : 17 bulandua 2000tigabelas

Yeah! Abis itu gue langsung balik. Gila seneng banget gue malem ini. Meskipun gue kagak kenal siapa itu Jiyeon, yaa coba jalanin aja. Mungkin ini yang udah Tuhan rencanain buat gue. Dan hikmah yang gue dapet malam ini adalah... Tuhan itu maha mendengar dan punya rencana tersendiri yang JAUH LEBIH baik dari yang kita harapkan! Big thanks to God and Dewi Persih(?) Eh? DewiFortuna maksud gue~ thanks juga buat masjid di komplek.

Good night, GNRP. Gue cinta lo~ \m/

"Zzzzzz..."

*TGFT #010313*

April 2013

To be continued...

Tadaa~ sampe sini dulu ceritanya. Suka, kagak suka, gue tetep bakal lanjutin ni cerita BAHAHA. Tunggu ada Part 2-nya. Gue bakalan seneng banget kalo ada alumni(?) GNRP yang baca, apalagi ngasih komentar! Gue cuman mau bilang, gue kangen kalian sob. Apalagi Jiyeon noona sama bang Suho, Sulli juga. Gue percaya kita bakalan ketemu lagi nanti.


	2. Chapter 2 (Special Author's Note)

Title : Home Sweet Home Part 2 (Author's Note)

Author : Do Kyungsan a.k.a Author DKS

Genre : [17+ only] 30% real 70% ngarang

Main Cast : All Korean Idol

CATATAN AUTHOR:

Cerita ini gue persembahkan buat semua anak RPW yang pernah terdaftar di agency GaNyanteRPEnt. Ini cuman cerita dan hasil karangan gue tentang hari-hari gue waktu masih sama-sama GNRP. Gue masih kagak rela GNRP deact. Jadi gue buat cerita ini karena gue kangen dan banyak kenangan yang kagak bakal gue lupain sama anak-anak GNRP yang gahol gewlak. Long Time No See, Guys! Gue cinta lo, GNRP! Salam: azztao a.k.a member ketujuh B.A.P(?)

Ini cerita tergaje pertama yang pernah gue buat. Jadi yang kagak suka, langsung tinggalin aje karena gue nerima SILENT READER tapi kagak nerima bash. Thanks *deep bow*.

**DO KYUNGSAN**

**Proudly Present**

**"HOME SWEET HOME"**

**Part 2**

**Special Author's Note**

Yow! Selamat malam bagi yang baca ini pas malem-malem dan selamat waktu setempat(?), gue kagak mungkin kan ngucapin atu-atu? Oh iya! Gue ngomong disini bukan sebagai azztao (twitter) ataupun Huang Zi Tao si pemeran utama kita di cerita _Home Sweet Home_ ini. Gue sekarang ngomong sebagai seorang author, sebut aja gue **Author DKS** –berasa penjahat hiks–.

Gue mau ngumumin kalo chapter 2 yang sebenarnya bakalan apdet laammmaaaaa banget, oleh karena itu gue mau minta maaf sama para readers sekalian. Di chapter 2 spesial catatan author ini, gue cuman pengen ngemeng-ngemeng aje dan ngasih sedikit petunjuk.

Gue berharap banget cerita ini bisa dibaca sama anak-anak GNRP atau GaNyanteRPEnt (twitter). Kenapa? Karena gue kangen mereka. Simple kan?

Gue juga berharap banget kalo para reader sekalian bisa ngasih KOMENTAR di kotak review. Cara nge-review gampang banget sumpah. Yaoloh tinggal lu klik tu tulisan _review _terus masukin nama semau lo dan komentar sesuka hati lo terus klik kirim. Gampang bingit pan?

Oh iya, tapi ada satu hal yang gue ingetin lagi. Gue kagak nerima _bash_, makian, cacian, ataupun semua hal yang berbau negatif dan kata-kata yang bisa nyakitin hati gue di kotak review. Kenapa? Karena gue author baru dan gue belom siap iman(?) buat di-bash hiks~ Dan gue juga minta maaf kalo ada typo ataupun kata yang salah ketik huah.

Gue welcome sama _silent readers _(pembaca yang kagak ngereview), tapi gue masih anti sama para _basher_. So, tinggalin ni ff kalo kagak suka, oke? Karena chapter 2 juga bakal apdet lama banget.

DAN GUE BERTERIMA KASIH BANGET BUAT YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW!

Ini ff pertama gue. Jadi review pertama sangat berkesan(?) buat gue. Gue juga seneng banget pas tau kalo ff ini diterima! Bikin gue makin semangat buat lanjutin ceritanya. Dan kalo semakin banyak review-nya, gue bakal semakin cepet apdet chapter 2! Huahahahaha~ *ketawa setan*

Sekian dari gue. Gue, Author DKS a.k.a Do Kyung San ijin pamit. Keep Calm and Love DKS! Wait for the next chapter, okay?! Salam gahol~ \m/

Last! Gue juga mau bales review nih. Gue deg-degan abis, sumpeh. Ehem ehem.

To guest : thanks banget buat review sama semangatnya. Pokoknya gue aminin semua doa lo. Thanks berat yak. Tungguin aja ff gue berikutnya. Sekali lagi, THANKS! God bless~ ppyeong!


End file.
